The Newbies
by Gnoff
Summary: Things finally get interesting when the long standing tedium is broken by the appearance of a cybertronian energy signature. TFP OC introductory fic. Warnings: OC(s), possible langauge. Rated K for now, most likely to change.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first Transformers fic, so please be kind.

Disclaimer: No. Disclaimers are bullshit and you know it. If I did own Transformers, I wouldn't be writing fanfiction, now would I?

xXx

It was Sunday. The kids were off school, and the Decepticons hadn't tried to pull anything for months. Bulkhead, Bumblebee, and Miko were off doing Primus-knows-what, Jack was having a heated discussion with Arcee about her reckless driving habits and so on, and Raf was half-heartedly explaining for the seventh time to Ratchet why his Cybertronian science projects weren't going to cut it at an Earth school, while he, Ratchet, and Optimus were watching the monitors. They were all rather disheartened, though, by the lack of excitement lately, and were beginning to lose hope of anything showing up on the screen. As they turned to go, a small, high-pitched ping sounded from the monitor screen.  
>Ratchet wheeled around, furiously tapping at the keyboard, and suddenly letting out a startled gasp.<br>"What is it, Ratch?" Raf asked, craning his neck to see what he'd found.  
>"The screens are picking up an unidentified Cybertronian energy signature. A spark."<br>"Decepticon?" Optimus inquired, almost apprehensively.  
>"What part of UNIDENTIFIED do you not understand?! Our best bet is to ground bridge to it's coordinates and determine whether they're friend or foe."<br>Bulkhead and Miko, who had been eavesdropping from the other side of the room, volunteered excitedly.  
>A few minutes later, they disappeared through the ground bridge, accompanied by Optimus, to a small suburban city in Northern California.<br>xXx  
>Unbeknownst to them, Bulkhead, Optimus, and Miko were not the first ones to get there, nor did their presence go unnoticed. A pair of vigilant blue eyes watched them enter what appeared to be a crashed starship, the source of the cybertronian life sign was coming from within the wreckage. As the Autobots and their human companion entered the ship, a small figure slipped out from behind a bolder and followed them inside.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Here it is, Chapter two. I write these chapters in less than a day, mind you.

While watching FilmCow videos. Enjoy! ^-^

xXx

Elisabeth Quarry had been in her backyard, minding her own business(for once) when a particular shooting star she had noticed crashed in the woods down the hill. She scrambled to get on her coat and shoes before racing down the hill to where it had landed. For once in her life, she thought it was a simple meteorite, perhaps even a geode, and as she neared the crash site, she nearly jumped with glee. Sitting in the middle of the small clearing was an ALIEN SPACESHIP. She cleared an opening into the still smoking rubble, earning a small cut on her leg when she slid down into the hole. The metallic thud of her feet hitting the ground echoed through the long, dark corridor. She was nearing the end when a soft, breathy rumble echoed in from outside. Spotting a large hole in the side of the ship, she ran through and hid behind a boulder to watch what was happening.

A whirling, yawning, GLOWING HOLE had appeared in the middle of the air. Elisabeth held her breath as two giant metal people stepped out, followed by a small human girl, close to her own age. One of the steel giants had a red and blue colouring, a wise face with kind eyes, and was much taller than the other. The other one was wide and green, with a frame that was clearly built for strength and power. The short Asian girl said something to the taller one, gesturing excitedly at the crashed ship, and ran inside, followed by the steel giants. Seeing her chance to sate her curiosity, she slipped once again inside, following the strangers down the corridor. When they rounded the corner, she gasped. In a chair in the middle of the room was another of the steel giants, smaller in height and frame than the other two, and seemed to be unconscious, it's slender frame slumped over a console of some sort. Unfortunately, her reaction had not gone unnoticed.

The three strangers turned towards her, the tall red and blue one walking over to her and bending down.

"Bulkhead. Miko. I believe we have company. A human no less."

The girl who had come with them squeaked a ran over. Grabbing her hands, she babbled excitedly.

"Oh wow! It's so cool to meet you! I'm Miko. I can believe you're not freaked out by any of this."

"Why would I be? This is cool! What are they, WHO are they?"

"Oh, right. That's Optimus Prime," she said, gesturing towards the taller giant, "and that's Bulkhead. They're called Autobots."

"Miko!" the green one said, exasperatedly. Optimus just sighed, mumbling, "I'm getting to old for this." He picked the two girls up and set them on his shoulder plating. Bulkhead picked up the unconscious cybertronian form and followed Optimus, exhaling with relief when he spotted the Autobot symbol on their chest.

xXx

Raf and Jack were nearly vibrating with excitement when the ground bridge opened back up and Optimus and Bulkhead stepped out. Running up to them, Raf took note of the limp metal body slung over Bulkhead before turning his head to look at Optimus. He raised his hand to wave at Miko, who was perched on the Autobot leader's shoulder, but stopped short.

"Who's that?" he addressed the tall bespectacled girl sitting next to his friend. Her hair was a dirty blonde and her eyes were startlingly blue. Like, Autobot blue. Ratchet visibly twitched when he heard an unfamiliar female voice reply, "I'm Beth. It's very nice to meet you. Especially your Autobot friends. Are they really aliens? From space?"

The medic looked thoroughly miffed, and all but yelled, "Slag it all Optimus! What part of 'Fowler will kill us' do you not understand. Where the frag do the keep coming from anyway?!"

"What did I tell you? Humans multiply." Arcee said sarcastically. Optimus looked away guiltily. "We found an injured Autobot in a crashed ship, and he needs your attenion." Optimus answered, happy to change the subject. Ratchet scowled.

"Yes, yes. Fowler will not be happy, that's all I'm saying. Wow! He's pretty light for a mech!" Ratchet mused as he picked up the drooping Autobot. He carried him over to medical berth, shooting a venomous glare in Optimus's direction.

Jack had already joined the others who swerve chattering happily with the newcomer. While they were briefing her on being an Autobot ally, there was a clatter from the medical berth, and Ratchet let out a startled yelp.


	3. Chapter 3

Whoo! Chapter 3!

Damn, this whole 'regular updates' thing is harder than I thought it would be.

xXx

Optimus came running at Ratchet's exclamation, followed closely by the rest of the Autobots and their human friends. Bumblebee got there first and immediately fell on the floor, emitting a series of jubilant chirps that Raf quickly recognised as laughing. Everyone followed Bumblebee's finger at looked at the ceiling. Hanging from a stalactite was the Autobot stranger, clinging for dear life and staring, wide-eyed, at the world below. He had two large appendages attached to his helm which closely resembled a rabbit's ears, and they were currently stiff with fear. To the humans, it was easy to see why Bumble found this so funny. Bulkhead, Arcee, Wheeljack and Smokescreen had joined in Bumblebee's raucous laughter. Even Optimus allowed himself a small grin. Ratchet, however, was less amused by his patient's behaviour.

"Get down from there, or so help me PRIMUS I will rip your audials off with my bare servos!" The medic screeched. Turning his attention to the young bots to his right, he asked, "How in the Pit did he even get up there?!"

Beth stepped forward.

"I think those might have something to do with it." She said, pointing at the new 'bot's pedes. The heels of his pedes consisted of a pressurised vertical pump surrounded by a coil of stiff metal, which rested on a moving section of metal attached to the main part of his pede. His feet were made for jumping.

"Young one. Come down here, we will not harm you." Optimus said reassuringly.

Slowly, the newcomer loosed his grip and fell to the ground.

"What is your name, youngling?"

"Designation: Springheel, erm, Sir!"

"Is something the matter?"

"Oh, No sir! It's just... You are THE Optimus Prime?"

Optimus looked amused. He nodded.

"Then you must be Bumblebee!"

The minibot looked surprised. He nodded slowly. Springheel beamed at him.

'How do you know who I am?' He chirped.

"My ship, the one that crashed, was part of a larger mining vessel. There were others on board who had escaped Cybertron before it was destroyed. My creator had died in the war, so the elders raised me. There was one amongst them, Beetle, who once fought for the Decepticons. But he told me time and time again of the young bot who convinced him to change his ways and lead several autobot prisoners to refuge. A young mech who was loyal to the Autobots and refused to tell Megatron anything, even though he payed dearly for it. That young bot was you."

Everyone sat in stunned silence. Bumblebee was awestruck, though whether it was because the newcomer was younger than he, or because he was his hero was anyone's guess. Optimus was the one to break the uneasy quiet.

"You said there were others, Springheel. What happened to them?"

"I don't actually know," he replied timidly. "We received a message from an old Autobot frequency that told of a place we could seek safe harbor. We locked our ship onto it's coordinates, and followed the message in several smaller ships. We feared being followed, so we split up. But the others shouldn't be too far behind."

"How many are you?"

"Four, sir. Aside from myself. Though one is hardly older than a sparkling."

There was an uncomfortable silence, as no one knew what to do next. Ratchet had wrangled Springheel back to the medical berth and continued his repairs. Optimus turned to Beth, who jumped at the attention suddenly directed at her.

"If you are to become one of our allies, we will need to inform Agent Fowler of your knowledge."

"From the way Ratchet spoke of him, he doesn't sound like the kind of person who'd welcome me with open arms."

"No. I doubt he will be pleased."


End file.
